


Lucky

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Epic Fail, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Kisses, Lots of kissing, M/M, Switching, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Miya Atsumu era mucho más suertudo de lo que muchos humanos en el planeta tierra lo serían.Día 6 — "I may have left some marks..."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923226
Kudos: 42
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Lucky

**Día 6:** _“Puede que haya dejado algunas marcas...”_

Miya Atsumu estaba harto de ser buena onda.

Ser una buena persona no era tan fácil. Y, lo peor de todo, ¡es que nadie entendía la inmensa bondad que había en su corazón!

Todo comenzó cuando una ancianita le pidió ayuda para cruzar la calle cuando era adolescente. Por supuesto, Atsumu lo hizo. Nada tenía que ver con que Osamu, quien cargaba seis bolsas llenas de la compra semanal de aquella señora, acabara de pegarle un rodillazo en los muslos para que lo hiciera —él estaba a punto de ayudar a la pobre señora ofreciéndole su fuerte brazo para cruzar la avenida.

Ah, ¡y luego estaba esa vez que encontró una caja de gatitos abandonados cuando salió a correr por el parque! Llamó a Kita Shinsuke al instante para que fuera a buscarlos y les cuidara. Atsumu era muy atento, por supuesto.

También esa ocasión en la que un grupo de fanáticas comenzaron a gritar por él durante un partido de la preparatoria. Sí, les llamó _cerdas chillonas_ , ¡pero las hizo callar por su bien! ¿Acaso no estaban allí porque deseaban ver los saques de Atsumu en toda su gloria?

¿Cómo podían disfrutar del partido si sus gritos arruinaban la concentración de la estrella?

Así que sí, digamos que eso podía decirse: Miya Atsumu era un humano muy buena onda y de intenciones puras.

Pero ya estaba cansado de que la gente la malinterpretara. Él no era el monstruo que muchos decían que era. Tampoco el mujeriego en que los medios querían convertirle.

¡Ni siquiera salió con una mujer desde hacía años!

Y es que su corazón solo tenía ojos y espacio para un único nombre, y no era precisamente uno de mujer.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Oh, sí. Porque además de ser buena persona, listo y muy guapo, Miya Atsumu también podía presumir de ser un hombre con demasiada suerte en el mundo.

Y con un gusto en hombres bastante exquisito, ¿para qué iba a mentir?

Aunque hubiera envidiosos que le odiaban y decían que era un idiota con media neurona, era por todas estas cosas que Atsumu _sabía_ que, en realidad, merecía puras cosas buenas. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Incluso los héroes debían recibir una pequeña compensación de tanto en tanto.

Así que cuando le pidió _eso_ a su precioso Omi-Omi durante una sesión de besuqueos y caricias sugerentes, Atsumu estaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Omi-Omi —Atsumu exclamó entre besos en la cama, ambos semidesnudos—. Cambiemos de roles. ¡Será divertido!

La respuesta de Sakusa fue contundente:

— _No_.

Su novio se dio la vuelta para que dejara de besarle. Atsumu se quedó allí, con la boca entreabierta, el corazón roto, y también con su miembro lo suficientemente duro como para no querer dejar las cosas a medias.

—¡Por favor…! —suplicó tras prenderse de su cintura, abrazándole por la espalda y besando en los omóplatos—. No hay nada más que quisiera en esta vida que verte debajo de mí, con un sonrojo adorable, suspirando por mi nombre…

Sakusa se cubrió las orejas con las palmas de las manos. Atsumu intentó meter la nariz entre los dedos, susurrándole más cosas que quería de su novio siendo el de _abajo_ por una vez en la cama.

Llevaban casi siete meses de relación, y Atsumu estaba listo para dar ese paso. En una pareja debía haber reciprocidad constante. No era divertido ser siempre el que mordía la almohada.

Atsumu quería _poder_.

No es como si tuviera algo que ver, ya que meterla no significaba ser el dominante —y ellos dos lo sabían muy bien—, pero había un cierto deseo de presenciar a Omi entre sus brazos mientras suplicaba por su nombre tras introducirse en su interior.

—¿Por qué siempre molestas con eso? —gruñó Sakusa. Metió la cabeza debajo de las almohadas de funda blanca—. ¿Acaso no estás satisfecho sexualmente?

—¡No es eso! —espetó Atsumu—. Es solo que quería probar algo nuevo; eso es todo. Pero por supuesto no te presionaré, Omi, aunque me duela en el corazón, si tú no quieres ser el _bottom_ …

—De acuerdo —cortó Sakusa con voz trémula—. Hagámoslo.

—Yo respetaré esa decis-… ¡¿eh?!

Atsumu sacudió la cabeza sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Pensó en pellizcarse su propia nalga para confirmar que no era alguna clase de sueño o fantasía, pero el sonrojo de Sakusa le reafirmó que era completamente verdad.

El corazón casi se le escapó del pecho por la emoción.

—¡Omi, eso es…! —Atsumu no encontraba el tono de voz que pudiera definir todo lo que sentía—. ¡Te haré sentir tan bien, te lo aseguro…!

Sakusa solo respondió con un gruñido debajo de las sábanas que acababa de ocultarse. Atsumu estuvo a punto de sentirse culpable, pero luego recordó la forma de actuar que tenía su pareja: puede que luciera reacio y gruñón a algunas cosas, pero si Sakusa _accedía_ a algo, es porque una parte oculta de sí mismo lo estaba deseando.

Se levantó de un salto para correr al cajón de las cochinadas —o así es como le llamaba Atsumu— para buscar un paquete de condones y también una botella de lubricante. Cuando regresó de un salto a la pulcra cama del apartamento de Sakusa, todavía lo encontró debajo de las sábanas.

—Omi-Omi —Atsumu intentó apartar la tela, pero Sakusa tironeaba desde abajo—. ¡Sal de ahí!

—Solo quiero _morir_ —dijo el otro desde abajo—. Esperaré aquí hasta que la tierra me trague.

—Vamos, no seas dramático —rio—. Si dices que sí, yo sé que es porque quieres. Te conozco, Omi-Omi. No te insistiría si no supiera que es porque también lo deseas.

Lentamente, Sakusa se quitó las sábanas de encima. Atsumu ahogó un jadeo. Tanta belleza y hermosura no podía ser cierta.

Tenía su pelo rizado un poco más revuelto por el forcejeo con las sábanas. Sus ojitos brillaban por alguna razón, y su piel blanca llena de lunares tenía pintada una capa de sonrojo que le aceró todavía más el corazón.

Atsumu se apoyó sobre sus codos para acercarse un poco más. Sakusa se tensó de forma instintiva, pero se relajó cuando descubrió que solo se acercaba para depositar suaves besos sobre los lunares de su piel. A medida que iba dejando otro, Atsumu los hacía más largos y ruidosos.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó antes de besarle de manera rápida en los labios—. Nos detendremos cuando sea que tú lo desees.

Le vio cómo tragaba saliva, y la forma en que su garganta se movía era como una invitación a besársela hasta que Atsumu se desmayara del cansancio. Pero no podía distraerse solo con besos —tenían más trabajo por hacer.

—Sí —asintió Sakusa con un suspiro—. Ya que sea de una vez.

Atsumu sintió una sonrisa temblorosa surcar sus labios. La mirada furtiva y oscura de Sakusa se clavó en él mientras se acomodaba el condón sobre su pene erecto y cómo se llenaba los dedos con el gel lubricante. Casi tiró la botella por ponerse a temblar.

Se frotó el líquido entre los dedos durante demasiado tiempo. Quizá Sakusa no era el único que se encontraba nervioso en ese instante.

Oh, por Buda, ¿y si su pichula se bajaba por los nervios? ¿Era eso posible?

Recordaba lo que Osamu le contó de su primera vez con Sunarin. Fue un completo fracaso en donde ningún aparato reproductor masculino consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Al final, ambos optaron por preparar hamburguesas con queso y ver una película de _Studio Ghibli_.

No podía pasarle eso a Atsumu, ¿cierto? ¡Él y Sakusa tuvieron sexo una infinidad de veces desde que estaban juntos! ¡Probaron diferentes fetiches y posiciones!

Claro que esto era _casi_ como una segunda primera vez…

 _No_. Él no iba a fallar. Era el gran Atsumu Miya, ¡el mejor _setter_ de todo Japón a su corta edad de veinte años! ¡Tenía al novio más guapo del universo! Era un completo bendecido por los dioses.

—Bueno —Sakusa carraspeó—. ¿Vas a hacerlo, o no?

Atsumu se dio cuenta que estaba allí pasmado, de rodillas, con una mano en su pene y en dirección a un recostado Sakusa con las piernas abiertas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba luciendo como un idiota…?

—S-sí… ¡ _Sí_! —Atsumu sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó en ambas mejillas con las palmas—. Ahí voy, Omi. Debes estar preparado. Ya verás qué bien lo pasamos y lo maravilloso que será. Nos querremos incluso todavía más después de esto, y…

Atsumu no era capaz de detener su verborragia. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Esto era lo que llevaba deseando hacía semanas!

— _Estoy_ preparado —masculló Sakusa. Pero el sonrojo lo delataba—. ¿No será que estás queriendo convencerte a ti mismo?

—Cállate —farfulló con tono más severo—. Estoy intentando concentrarme.

Sakusa se enderezó. Abrió las piernas un poco más para que Atsumu tuviera una imagen más clara de su lindo y virgen trasero. Le atacó el pánico escénico en cuanto acercó sus dedos humedecidos con el lubricante hasta su entrada, pero su cuerpo entró en frenesí cuando Sakusa se mordió la lengua para no suspirar al sentirlo introducir el primer dedo.

Y de ahí…

Ya no supo realmente qué hacer.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió Atsumu—. ¿Debería meter otro más?

Su novio le observaba perplejo. Sus ojos zumbaban desde el dedo en su trasero hasta la cara confundida de Atsumu.

—¿No crees que debería moverlo un poco? —preguntó—. Es… bastante incómodo tener una cosa quieta ahí dentro.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, Omi-Omi…! Yo, eh… lo moveré.

Atsumu trató de hacer algunos movimientos con el dedo, pero Sakusa estaba algo estrecho a causa de su _virginidad_ en esa zona. Cuando se cansó de no recibir ninguna otra mueca de su impasible novio, se atrevió a introducir un segundo dedo en su interior.

La cosa se tornó diferente desde ahí.

Sakusa se prendió de sus hombros para tironear de él hasta su cuerpo. Atsumu se pegó gustoso a él, y dejó que le mordiera suavemente la piel a medida que trataba de llegar más a fondo para alcanzar la próstata con sus largos dedos.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa forma, con Atsumu explorando y dilatando hasta que sintió que podría ser suficiente para introducir un _pene_ en un trasero _virgen_.

Craso error.

Porque cuatro minutos después, cuando Atsumu finalmente encontró una posición cómoda para penetrar a Sakusa, escuchó su primer grito ahogado con tan solo rozar la punta de su entrada que buscaba hacerse camino al interior.

— _Espera_ —espetó Kiyoomi—. Eso duele, Atsumu.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera he entrado! —exclamó indignado, pero sonrió al instante en cuanto tuvo una idea—. Oh, ¿es que la tengo tan grande…?

—No —Su novio rodó los ojos—. Solo estás siendo un bruto atolondrado. Ve más despacio.

Atsumu siseó en respuesta. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus capacidades para ser _top_ en la cama. Él podía serlo —por muy virgen que todavía fuera. Sakusa estaba exagerando porque tenía miedo de que lo disfrutaran más de esa forma y Atsumu pasara a ser el activo oficial.

No era capaz de escuchar nada más que su propio corazón corriendo una carrera en su pecho y los dedos de Sakusa prendiéndose de la piel de su espalda. Atsumu mordió su lengua hacia fuera mientras apretaba otra vez la punta de su pene hacia el trasero de Sakusa.

Ya. Iban a tener éxito.

Tres doritos después…

— _Atsumu_ —Sakusa rechinó los dientes y le pellizcó la piel de los omóplatos—, debes ir más despacio. Estás siendo un completo cavernícola.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo _normal_! —gruñó—. ¡Tú eres un llorón, Omi!

—Me vas a provocar un desgarro si la metes tan de lleno, necio.

Atsumu también farfulló algo entre dientes. Estaba sudando tanto que tuvo que secarse la frente con su antebrazo. No sabía cuántos minutos pasaron ya, pero la entrada de Sakusa ya no se sentía tan suave como cuando apenas lubricó el área. Quizá lo estaban removiendo demasiado rápido con sus intentos fallidos.

Pero _esta_ tenía que ser. La tercera era la vencida. Atsumu conseguiría deshacerse de la poca inocencia que les quedaba a los dos…

Hasta que Sakusa volvió a gritar, y se removió tan fuerte que acabó abofeteando a Atsumu en la cara para apartarlo de encima suyo. No fue a propósito, claro —más bien un acto reflejo. Pero eso no quitaba que su mejilla y su mandíbula dolieron tanto que vio estrellas detrás de los ojos.

—Oh, por dios, Atsumu… —Sakusa jadeó—. No fue a propósito… no es que no te lo merezcas, pero… créeme que no quería golpearte… es que me dolió…

Atsumu hizo movimientos exagerados con su maxilar para intentar acomodarlo de regreso. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas: entre los nervios del momento y por estar fallando, Sakusa perdiendo los estribos, el golpe que le desacomodó las tres neuronas que vivían gratis en su cabeza y que compartía con su gemelo…

Se entró a reír como un loco desesperado. Sakusa le miró con horror —como si acabara de perder por completo la cabeza y la poca cordura que tenía.

—¿Atsumu…? ¿Estás bi-…?

No le dejó terminar. Atsumu se lanzó a sus brazos, y le besó de una forma tan apasionada que le dejó sin aliento durante los segundos que no se separaron. Sakusa se dejó llevar también, y Atsumu aprovechó para enredar los dedos en su oscuro y rizado cabello que tanto le gustaba.

Se besaron durante largo y entendido, en todas las partes posibles del cuerpo del otro. Sakusa enredó los muslos alrededor de su cintura, y asintió hacia Atsumu para que lo intentara una vez más.

El corazón seguía latiéndole desbocado, pero las cosas fluyeron un poco más rápido. Atsumu empezó a introducirse despacio, con cuidado, deteniéndose en los momentos que Sakusa hacía un sonido que no se escuchara tan placentero.

Los dos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio y de placer entre la boca del otro cuando finalmente se sintieron cómodos con lo que hacían. Al principio fue difícil comenzar a embestir, pero Sakusa le ayudó con algunos movimientos de cadera para que la fuerza fuera compartida entre los dos y pudieran marcar un ritmo que les gustaba a los dos.

Atsumu se dejó apretar entre las uñas de Sakusa mientras alcanzaba su clímax provocado por los constantes toques contra su _Punto G_ interno. Le hacía feliz que Sakusa pudiera experimentar la clase de espectacular placer que él mismo provocaba en Atsumu todas las noches.

Él no tardó mucho en llegar, tampoco, y fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sakusa le miró a los ojos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y arqueó su cuello hacia atrás durante los segundos que sintió llegar a la cumbre.

Finalmente, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Atsumu se recargó contra el pecho de Sakusa, respirando incluso más deprisa que luego de un arduo partido de voleibol.

Sintió que _su_ Omi lo acunaba entre los brazos. Las uñas que se habían hundido entre su piel ahora eran suaves yemas que trazaban patrones por toda la superficie. La caricia, el cansancio por toda la odisea y el latido del corazón de Sakusa contra su mejilla le estaban dando ganas de echarse a dormir.

—Huh —escuchó que decía su novio, y su voz vibró en todo su pecho—. Creo que he dejado algunas marcas…

Atsumu rio entre dientes. Las marcas no le importaban en absoluto. Si iba al caso, le encantaría lucir sus besos, chupetones, rasguños y apretones con todo el orgullo del planeta.

No todos tenían la suerte de Miya Atsumu: tener una carrera profesional de voleibol que solo iba en ascenso, éxito casi asegurado, una familia y amigos que le quisieran…

Y pasar los días junto a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Sakusa Kiyoomi.

De verdad era un bendecido por los dioses. Con razón tenía todos esos _haters_ envidiosos en Twitter.


End file.
